dear baby, you're like a piano behind the glass
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Apalah Lovino, kau hanya pendatang. Mana sanggup macam-macam. {drabbles; AU} {post!WWII}


_(Apalah Lovino, kau hanya pendatang. Mana sanggup macam-macam.)_

.

.

.

 **dear baby, you're like a piano behind the glass**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Romano/Liechtenstein. **Genre** : General. **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : post!wwii, AU.

* * *

 **i.**

Lovino mengira anak itu berasal dari Cekoslowakia, tetapi pada dasarnya ia memang bodoh dalam hal tebak-menebak. Salah satu orang belakang panggung ( _yang ia temui pertama kali sebelum mengejar idolanya itu_ ), bilang bahwa Erika asli Jerman.

(Mereka imigran dengan alasan sempurna untuk melarikan diri.)

.

 **ii.**

Lagu-lagu yang ia mainkan selalu terdengar seperti lagu kemenangan perang. Lovino, yang rela menyeberang tiga blok di tengah malam padahal ia baru saja melewati batas umur legal, tak pernah menganggap itu sebagai hal yang buruk, memang.

Tetapi ia bertanya kenapa.

 _Oh._ Presiden adalah (mantan) komandan tertinggi Perang Dunia II.

Barangkali ada aturan untuk opera kecil-kecilan kampung imigran pinggiran.

(Barangkali juga tidak.)

.

 **iii.**

"Hei."

Jabat tangan ketiga. Dua kali sebelum ini, sama, Erika tetap selalu tersenyum padanya. Dan Lovino tak menyesal pulang paling terlambat dan adu mulut dengan penjaga pintu belakang yang doyan sekali rokok dan mengutuk dengan bahasa Spanyol.

Tapi, kaku.

Erika pamit pulang kemudian.

(Lovino mengutuk kemampuan bersosialisasinya.)

.

 **iv.**

Jemari kecil Erika menenun melodi dengan rapi di atas barisan putih-hitam.

(Lovino berharap perang tak mengubur mimpinya sebagai pemain biola. Piano dan biola. Wow, surga.)

.

 **v.**

Fragmen ketiga permainan Erika, di malam yang hujan ringan itu, mengingatkan Lovino pada kampung halaman. Pantai, bunyi halus angin, dan anak-anak kecil yang bebas. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia langsung merelasikannya, tetapi barangkali ia pernah mendengarnya suatu kali di tempat yang tak jauh dari bayangan itu.

"Anak muda, pertunjukan sudah selesai."

Gedung kecil itu dihuni sesak debu dari sapuan paman tua yang tak fasih berucap bahasa Inggris.

.

 **vi.**

"Dia idola, dan kau siapa?" gelak tawa penjaga pintu itu menyentil batin Lovino.

"Tapi kami sama-sama imigran, 'kan? Kami memulai semuanya dari nol di sini!" dan Lovino berharap ia bisa menyulut rokok paman itu dengan granat.

"Mimpilah, anak kecil."

Pintu belakang terbuka. Lovino mendadak antusias, tetapi yang muncul adalah seorang tuan yang berjas apak.

"Maaf, Erika tidak bisa bertemu denganmu. Ia sibuk."

Rokok pun menyala. Embusan asap yang disengajakan agar mengenai muka Lovino disertai oleh cuapan mengejek, "Ha, makan itu, anak Italia!"

.

 **vii.**

Lovino mendapat kursi paling belakang.

Erika bermusik. Matanya hanya tertuju sesekali pada penonton di garis depan.

.

 **viii.**

Katanya, yang membikin lagu ini berasal dari Rusia. Lovino mencegat kalimat itu masuk ke dalam logikanya; dengan sebuah pertanyaan: apa yang membuat orang-orang bisa mengenali bahwa suatu musik digubah oleh orang tertentu?

Ia terus menonton.

( _Erika nanti keluar dari pintu belakang kiri atau kanan, ya?_ )

.

 **ix.**

Amerika mulai menggeliat bahkan di malam hari. Lovino melihat lebih banyak kesibukan di bloknya. Barangkali dunia sudah mulai sembuh dari perang, dan orang-orang mulai bergerak untuk kehidupan yang mulai tertambal dukanya.

Termasuk di bloknya. Orang-orang banyak mengangkut dari arah utara sana.

Lovino memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku, bersiul santai. Lagu apalagi malam ini? Berulang pun tak apa.

Dia berhenti melangkah ketika melihat di seberang sana sebuah piano dinaikkan ke atas sebuah truk pengangkut.

Dan sebuah mobil melintas di sampingnya.

Dari jendelanya, sekilas wajah terlihat—Lovino termangu untuk seseorang di balik kacanya yang menoleh hingga mobil itu begitu jauh.

.

 **x.**

"Kita para imigran mana sanggup membayar dia untuk menghibur kita tiap minggu. Broadway bisa memperkaya dia dan membuat dia melupakan masa kelamnya di Eropa."

Kepulan asap rokok si penjaga pintu itu mengenai Lovino lagi. Pemuda itu hanya bersandar sambil menyilangkan tangan, pasrah wajahnya dibuat seperti sarang lebah: diasapi terus-terusan.

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: ini settingnya taun 50an ya wwww, makanya di bagian ii itu ada kalimat komandan tertinggi. itu zamannya eisenhower, anyway, sang panglima tertinggi sekutu, yang kemudian jadi presiden. tema imigran juga menarik untuk digali sih, mungkin akan meneliti lain kali


End file.
